headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mon Calamari
| image = | aliases = | continuity = | category = | status = | homeworld = Mon Cal | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = Aquatic | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = | special adaptations = Fish-heads. Salmon colored skin. | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = Ackbar; Bant Eerin; Lee-Char; Meena Tills | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = | 1st = Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi }} Mon Calamari are a fictional alien race featured in the Star Wars film series. They first appeared in the 1983 feature film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi as represented by the character of Admiral Ackbar. They also appeared in the prequel film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith as members of the Galactic Senate. Admiral Ackbar appeared again the 2015 film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Description The Mon Calamari are an aquatic alien race that hail from the planet of Mon Cala. During the time of the Old Republic, they held positions in the Galactic Senate, and remained loyal to the Republic throughout its various changes in leadership, following the abdication of Chancellor Valorum and the rise of Chancellor Palpatine. During the Galactic Civil War, many Mon Calamari sided with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. One in particular, Ackbar, became the Admiral of Alliance fleet. He operated out of the capital ship Home One, which consisted of a bridge crew of several Mon Calamari officers. These Mon Calamari served during the Battle of Endor. Decades after the battle, Ackbar continued to serve in the cause of freedom and became a member of the Republic Resistance. Biology * Aquatic respiration Representatives * Ackbar * Bant Eerin * Lee-Char * Meena Tills Notes & Trivia * The fact that Calamari is also the culinary name for a type of squid came as a surprise to absolutely no one. * Actor Tim Rose played the role of Admiral Ackbar in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi and Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. The voice of Ackbar was provided by Erik Bauersfeld, who also voiced him in The Force Awakens. * Gerald Home was a mime artist who also played one of the Mon Calamari bridge officers in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * Actor Sean Crawford played an unnamed Mon Calamari bridge officer in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * Actor Richard Bonehill played an unnamed Mon Calamari bridge officer in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Appearances * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Senator Meena Tills. * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Admiral Ackbar and several bridge officers. * Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens - Admiral Ackbar. * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3 - Comic adaptation of Return of the Jedi. * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4 - Comic adaptation of Return of the Jedi. * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Water War - Ackbar, Lee-Char, Lemcke, and Meena Tills. Related pages * Mon Calamari shipyards * Mon Calamari star cruiser Related categories * of note * Images of * Appearances of See also External Links * Mon Calamari at Wikipedia * Mon Calamari at Wookieepedia * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars: Beckett 1 - Unnamed Mon-Cal in crowd. |-|Novels= * Star Wars: Dark Apprentice |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References ----